Drive screw systems are typically utilized to linearly position a cooperating member such as a drive nut or other assembly in response to rotation of the drive screw. Thus, it is typically desirable to rotate the drive screw as quickly as possible to achieve linear displacement as quickly as possible. When a shaft such as drive screw and the like rotates, natural vibrations are induced in the drive screw when its rotation reaches a characteristic critical speed of rotation. Such vibration may be excessive with resultant damage to the system. The critical speed is dependent inter alia on the diameter of the rotating drive screw, its unsupported length and on the speed at which the drive screw rotates. The smaller the diameter/length ratio, the lower the speed at which the drive screw can be permitted to rotate, if the drive screw is to be prevented from reaching its critical speed. Consequently, the rotational speed of longer drive screws must be kept low, and the speed at which the nut moves along the drive screw will therefore be correspondingly slow. Additionally, axial compression loads exerted on the drive screw system may cause buckling. In order to increase the rotational speed of the drive screws without inducing natural vibrations in them and to increase axial compression load carrying capacity without buckling, it has been necessary to use rigid support bearings or other structures to minimize the unsupported length of the rotating drive screw.